Avatar: The Last Airbender: Eightbooksand60cats Style!
by Eightbooksand60cats
Summary: Azula's mad. She's mad because she's actually Suki. But Suki's mad because she's Azula. And Sokka's OVERJOYED beacuse he's Aang! But AANG, on the other hand, is weirded out that he's Sokka! Does this make any sense to you? No? Good! Now, come and read Avatar: The La- Never mind, just come and read it. Don't read if you don't like OOCness!
1. This is Actually the Prologue

"DADDY!" An angry looking Suki came walking through Ozai's door.

Ozai was bent over some electronic, his eyes in spirals.

"I'M MA- Wait, what IS that?" Suki asked, pointing at the black box.

"Its something called a- a PSP! It is a wonderful thing! Although I do keep getting killed." Ozai put down the "PSP" and looked up at his "daughter".

"I'M MAD! I WANT TO BANISH SOMEONE! BANISHING MUMMY WAS NOT ENOUGH!" Azula-Suki screamed.

"Okay! Let's banish your older brother!" Ozai shouted gleefully.

"Yeah! I never liked him anyways!"

Ozai and Suki joined hands and began to dance in a circle, both screaming about rabbit-monkeys and old ladies with cats.

Two guards stood in front of Ozai's door.

"Should we tell them we can see them?" Guard number one asked.

"Nah. They'll kill us if we do," Guard number two said, watching Ozai and Suki begin climb walls and eat bananas and carrots, pretending to be rabbit-monkeys.

* * *

Sixteen year old Zuko, who was almost as hot as Jack Frost, was sitting in his room, boredly listening to his girlfriend Mai chatter on.

"And then I think that you should shave your head and turn it into a ponytail! Cause that emo haircut just isn't doing it for me," she said.

Zuko sighed and turned on the "TV". I wonder what's on, he thought.

He flicked to a random channel and saw the words, "Avatar: The Last Airbender".

"Boring!" He turned the TV off. Well, nothing's on, he thought.

Just then, his father kicked the door open.

"ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKOOOOOOOOOO OO!" Ozai screamed.

Zuko sighed again. "Listen, I DIDN'T break that vase in the hall-"

"I'M GONNA ROAST YOUR FACE!"

"You're gonna what!?"

Ozai lit his hand on fire and held it against Zuko's right eye. He took his hand away, and instantly, the fire died and the skin hardened to become a totally awesome scar.

"OMIGOD! Dad, what the heck!?" Zuko asked, touching his now totally awesome scar. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?"

"I SAID I WAS GONNA ROAST YOUR FACE, DIDN'T I? And now you're banished! And the only way to regain your honor is to capture the Avatar. Oh, and your uncle's banished too."

Ozai grabbed Zuko by the collar and threw him into a random boat, where his uncle was drinking tea.

"Hi Zuko," he said.

"DAD! You're starting to really freak me out!"

"Bye now!" Ozai untied the boat and threw a random bottle at it.

The boat started moving, and Suki came out and danced with Ozai.

Then they fell off the dock, but they kept dancing.

"I'm just gonna go join up with the Avatar," Zuko said, watching his crazy family. "It'd be much easier than trying to catch him."


	2. This is Actually the First Chapter

"C'mon lazy butt! Wake up! We're supposed to go fishing!" Aang said, slapping his sister's face.

Katara woke up. "Fishing... Now? So early... In the morning..."

"IT'S TWELVE NOON!"

* * *

Eventually, Aang did manage to get Katara to wake up and they went fishing.

"LOOK! There's a random guy in an iceberg!" Katara shouted, pointing at an iceberg with nothing in it.

"Katara, there's nobody there."

"Oh." Katara frowned. She pointed at another random iceberg. "LOOK! There's a random guy in an iceberg!"

Aang rolled his eyes. "There's no one in that iceberg."

"Oh. Wait, there's one!"

Aang looked to where Katara was pointing, and amazingly, Katara was right! There was a person in the iceberg!

"C'mon, let's go eat him!" Katara shouted. "It would mean we wouldn't have to fish!"

Aang rolled his eyes again. "Or we could help him."

"Yeah, I guess we could do that too," Katara said.

Aang and Katara took their fishing spears and hit the iceberg multiple times.

"DIE ICEBERG, DIE!" Katara screamed like a maniac.

The iceberg broke open and out fell a dark-skinned boy with a ponytail.

"Is he dead?" Katara asked. "If he is, CAN I EAT HIM?"

"No!" Aang shouted. "How are YOU my sister?"

"Oh, that reminds me. Dad didn't want me to tell you this, but you're adopted."

"... Wow."

The boy started to groan and sat up. "W-where am I?" he asked.

"Aw, he's not dead. Now I can't eat him," Katara whined.

Aang ignored her and said, "You're in the southern water tribe. I'm Aang- I'm an airbender. This is Katara, and she can't bend."

He paused. "Katara, STOP TRYING TO EAT MY HEAD!"

Katara took her humongous mouth off of Aang's head and sulked.

"Erm..."

"Yes, she IS normally like that. Anyways, you need a ride?" Aang asked, pointing at their boat, which Katara was currently dismantling and eating.

"KATARA!"

"Mmf- YES?" Katara asked, looking up at Aang, her giant mouth full. "Aang, you should try this! It tastes great!" she exclaimed, spraying wood bits everywhere.

"OUR BOAT!"

"Erm... I have a flying bison," the other boy said. "By the way, I'm Sokka. I'm the Avatar. C'mon Appa."

A giant flying bison walked out from behind the iceberg.

It sneezed, and Aang grabbed Katara and used her as a shield. Katara ate all of the snot that flew out of the bison's nose.

"Er... C'mon, let's go back."

They boarded Appa and he flew off toward the southern water tribe.


	3. Zuko's Arrival

"Uncle, put down the cup," Zuko said, looking through binoculars for any sign of the Avatar. "That's your fifty-sixth cup of tea, and there's no restroom on the ship!"

"Ah, but I have an iron bladder!" Iroh exclaimed. "Seriously, my bladder's made of iron."

Zuko was silent for a minute. "When did THAT happen?"

"Oh, my bladder burst when I drank too much tea after you were born and they gave me an iron bladder! I haven't had to go since your first birthday!"

"That is... Disturbing."

* * *

Two hours later, Zuko and his uncle reached the southern water tribe.

"HEY! ANYBODY SEEN THE AVATAR AROUND HERE?" Zuko yelled.

A random guy in a bermuda shirt and shorts who was passing by pointed toward the water tribe village.

"Uh, thanks."

* * *

Zuko and Iroh reached the village in twenty minutes.

Everybody stopped and stared at the strange men.

"Erm- I'm the former prince Zuko and I'm looking for the Avatar," Zuko said, scratching the back of his neck.

Everyone was silent until Katara ran past him screaming, "HE'S GONNA EAT HIM!"

Everyone ignored the village's biggest idiot and kept staring at Zuko.

"Uh, hello?"

The whole village erupted into a mad flurry of grabbing weapons, putting on war paint and smashing their faces into pie if they were too lazy to bother with war paint.

Others were updating their Facebook profiles to "About to fight this Zuko guy who's about to eat the Avatar- LOL!"

They mainly recieved comments like, "You go!" or, "So awesome."

"Ooooo-kay, I think we need to go now," Zuko said, backing away.

"Oh yeah, and I really need to go!" Iroh exclaimed. "I think that tea was the last straw!"

"Are you doing the potty dance!?"

The villagers started running towards them, screaming like hooligans.

"RUN!"

Zuko and Iroh ran towards the ship.

Meanwhile, Katara grabbed Aang and Sokka and threw them onto Appa's back.

"YIPPEE!" she screamed, and Appa rose up into the air and flew northward.

"KATARA, THAT WASN'T EVEN WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY!"

Katara let out an enormous groan, sounding an awful lot like Chewbacca from Star Wars.

"... Okay, let's just go with the flow."

"We wouldn't have to if Eightbooksand60cats had just decided to make a normal fanfic! CURSE YOU EIGHTBOOKSAND60CATS!"


	4. What the Hey?

"NO!" Eightbooksand60cats shouted, slamming her fist onto the table. "They're not supposed to know that I'm writing this!"

Sakura sat down on the couch. "Well, you made them find out."

"What?"

"You wrote that line."

"Oh. I did? I did! Oh well!"

* * *

Katara, Aang and Sokka got off of Appa before he landed. Then they realized that they were still in the air, and they started to fall.

Aang used the air to help them float down, but unfortunately, he missed Katara, and she continued to plummet down to certain death.

Until she ate Appa, and then started flying.

Once she reached the ground, she spat Appa out. Appa screamed like a little girl and buried his head in the trees, sobbing.

Aang and Sokka landed and stared at the poor, wretched, six-legged bison.

"Wow."

"Look guys! I found dinner!" Katara exclaimed, holding up a lemur by the tail.

The lemur stared at Sokka and Aang with round, frightened eyes, which said, 'WTF MAN? WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS FREAK!?'

"Where did you get that...?"

"I dunno! Let's eat it!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the lemur screamed.

Appa stopped sobbing, Katara stopped slobbering, and the only two sane people there nearly fainted.

Aang's mouth and throat was dry. "Did the lemur just... Just talk!?"

"Yeah, I spoke! Now, get this momo (which means peach) to let go of me and then I can tell you why I can talk!" the lemur exclaimed, rolling its huge eyes.

"Katara, let go of the lemur," said Sokka.

Katara looked at him and smiled. "M'kay!" And with that, she dropped the unfortunate lemur on its head.

"DOY!" the lemur shouted, eye twitching. "YOU MOMOS!"

Aang put his hand on his chin. "You know, that's the perfect name for you!"

"What, doy?" Sokka asked.

"No! Momo!"

"What're you calling me a momo for?"

"No, no, no! We can name the LEMUR Momo!" Aang explained.

"Ooooooooh! That makes sense! Yeah, why not?"

The newly named "Momo" rolled his eyes. "Wonderful. I am now forever named after an idiot. Anyways, I told you that once you told mo- er, I mean, idiot girl to let me go, I would tell you why I could talk."

"Yeah, so spit it out!" Anng and Sokka exclaimed.

"Well," Momo began. "I lied! Sayanora, suckas!"

Momo started to try and glide away, but Appa grabbed the lemur by the tail. And in his mouth.

"YIKES! LET ME GO!"

Aang and Sokka rolled their eyes and disappearred into thin air.

"Hey, where did they go?"


	5. Strange Rooms and Freaky Pictures

Sokka and Aang looked around. They were in a strange room, filled with computers and chairs, and freaky pictures depicting everything they had just done, and some pictures depicting what they assumed they were GOING to do.

Such as-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, NO LOOKING AT THE PICTURES!"

A curtain was suddenly drawn over the pictures, and a teenage girl with short brown hair and blue glasses appeared.

"YOU!" Aang shouted, pointing at the girl. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S MAKING ME SUFFER!"

He tried to run at her, but she snapped her fingers and a leash appeared in Sokka's hands, connected to a collar that was suddenly around Aang's neck.

"Control your dog."

"Uh... Sure," Sokka said, deciding that he'd rather not argue with the girl.

"Okay, I don't know who brought you here, but you're not supposed to know this place exists, sooooooo-"

A black and white cat suddenly appeared and whacked both Sokka and Aang on the head with a mallet, leaving them dazed and unable to remember what happened in the five minutes they were in the mysterious room.

"Now, BEGONE!" the cat shouted.

The cat, the girl and the room disappeared, never to be found by mere characters in a parody ever again.


	6. Crazy Tales and Lemur Wails

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me this far! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Sokka and Aang appeared in front of Katara, who was currently shaking the unfortunate Momo by the tail, saying, "Do you have any change?"

"Katara!" Aang grabbed the lemur by the tail. "No hurting innocent lemurs!"

He ignored Momo's wailing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zuko was trying to get his uncle to "go" behind a tree.

"There's no toilet paper!" the old man complained.

Zuko's good eye twitched. "Look, you can either go here, or you can pee your pants on the ship! Either way, there's no toilet paper!"

Iroh contemplated it for minute, then shrugged. He walked behind the tree.

"Thank you!" Zuko sighed.

"Hey Zuko!" Iroh popped out from behind the tree, holding a leaf. "Does this look like poison ivy to you?"

Zuko groaned and facepalmed.

* * *

Momo had finally stopped wailing and grumpily starting to tell the small group how he was able to talk.

"I used to live with a witch, and she was always talking to me, see? Well, one day, she got mad and yelled, 'WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME!' and she put a spell on me that would let me be able to talk until I died.

"Well, the village we lived in was attacked by the Fire Nation and she died, but I was able to escape, because I can fly, more or less. And then idiot girl over here-" He gestured to Katara who was sucking on a snail shell, not listening to Momo. "Picked me up and shouted stuff about dinner, and here I am."

Momo looked to where Appa was still sobbing. "Anybody want to tell me why that behemoth is sobbing like a girl?"

"Oh, Katara ate him and then puked him out."

The lemur winced. "I'd cry too."

An awkward silence passed around the group.


	7. Fast Forward to the MAAAAAAAAAAAX!

"Hey Sokka, you're already great at water bending, so here's an "Airbending for Dummies" book. Here ya go, dummy!" Aang said, handing Sokka the book.

"Awesome!" Sokka said. And he suddenly learned air-bending and was awesome at it cause he's the Avatar and all that chiz. "What about the rest?"

And all of a sudden, Azula (who was now Suki) swooped down and she and Aang were suddenly a couple and Yue became the moon cause she's weird and annoying and a drama princess and all that chiz.

"I don't have the rest of the books," Aang said, woozily.

Then, a small girl and Zuko popped out of the ground.

"Whoo! We made it!" the girl shouted.

"Who're are you? And why are you hanging with Zuko?" Sokka shouted.

"I'm Toph Beifong, greatest Earthbender EVAAAAAR! And also, Zuko's cool. Just let us into your group cause we're awesome and have the "Bending for Dummies" books."

"Hmmm... Okay, just cause you said you were awesome."

"Awesome! Now, here're your books."

And Sokka suddenly learned all of the bending stuff cause of the last sentence and he's awesome and all that chiz.

"Whoo! Let's go beat Ozai into the GROOOOOOOUUUUNNNNDDDD!" Toph shouted.

"Whoooooo!"

Then, they skipped everything else and went to fight Ozai. Bleeeeeh!

Then Sokka used genderbending and Ozai couldn't hit a girl so he surrendered and Sokka was all like, "Ha, I'm a dude, I just beat your sorry butt!" and Ozai was all like, "OMG, YOU SUCH A CHEEEEEAAAATER!"

Then a CHEETAH appeared and ate him and everyone was happy, YAAAAAAY THE END XD!


End file.
